1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing apparatus and more particularly, to a toothpaste or cream dispensing apparatus which may be designed for wall mounting or for positioning on a counter top or lavatory for dispensing of the desired toothpaste or cream. The dispensing device of this invention is characterized by a base member, a brush holder, and a removable cover, whch in combination carry a movable carriage and roller and a chain and cooperating lever for effecting controlled travel of the carriage and roller with respect to the base and cover to facilitate the emission of a controlled quantity of toothpaste or cream from a supply tube placed inside the cover and in cooperation with the travelling carriage and roller system. The dispensing device is characterized by high efficiency in that a controlled quantity of toothpaste or other cream, such as hand lotion, can be dispensed with each manipulation of the lever, and leakage of paste or cream from the tube between dispensing operations is kept to a minimum. The dispensing device can be easily fitted to an interior wall at a convenient location, and in another embodiment may be placed on a counter top for portable access. The dispensing mechanism is simple yet efficient, and can be manipulated by persons of all ages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing apparatus for toothpaste and other viscous materials such as hand cream and the like have long been known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,106 to R. S. Smart discloses a toothpaste dispensing device which includes a tubular container carrying a tube of toothpaste and a ratchet mechanism for effecting forced collapse of the tube to cause emission of toothpaste at the bottom of the device responsive to manipulation of a spring-loaded lever mechanism. A later device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,821 to P. A. Newcomer, et al, in his Tube Cream Dispenser, which also includes a generally cylindrically shaped body with a threaded post in the center and a carriage and roller combination travelling on the threaded post to effect forced collapse of the tube and ejection of a controlled quantity of toothpaste responsive to manipulation of a lever located at the top of the apparatus. Another similar dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,037 to C. B. Watson, Jr. The Collapsible Tube Squeezer illustrated in that patent includes yet another cylindrically shaped device capable of housing a collapsible tube of toothpaste or other cream, and is fitted with a pair of rollers at the base, which rollers are positioned in cooperation with a pair of flat metal members traversing the length of the tube and caused to approach each other to squeeze the tube upon manipulation of a lever located at the top of the device to eject a controlled quantity of paste or cream from the tube.
Some of the primary problems realized in prior art cream or toothpaste dispensing apparatus is the lack of positive sealing to prevent leakage and hardening of the material dispensed, and lack of mechanical simplicity of such devices, and the general lack of asthetic appeal regarding design and ease of operation. Cost of manufacture is another problem inherent in many of these devices, and this factor becomes more important as the dispenser design becomes more complex.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new dispensing device which is characterized by positive sealing to prevent leakage of the dispensed material, and aesthetic appeal both as to design and ease of operation, as well as functional utility in providing a support for toothbrushes and a glass or cup, which device may be wall mounted, or in another embodiment, placed on a counter top, lavatory or sink area.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved toothpaste dispensing device which is lever-operated and which can be quickly and easily utilized to dispense a controlled quantity of toothpaste on a toothbrush in a single manipulation of the lever.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toothpaste or other cream dispensing device which is characterized by a travelling carriage and roller combination in cooperation with a lever-manipulated chain, which lever effects a controlled movement of the carriage and roller against an internally positioned collapsible tube to dispense a selected quantity of toothpaste from the device during each manipulation of the lever.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved toothpaste dispensing device, the cover of which can be quickly and easily removed from the base member and brush holder to remove a depleted tube and insert a fresh tube by anyone of sufficient age to need the use of a toothbrush.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved paste or cream dispensing device for ejecting a controlled quantity of toothpaste or cream by manipulation of a lever, which further includes a mounting base sufficiently large to carry several toothbrushes and a glass or cup mounted in cooperation with the dispensing mechanism for improved efficiency and utility of the dispensing device.